Footsy
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Jane/Maura - a story about deception and massage, written for the prompt "footsy" spoilers for "I kissed a girl" an alternate ending to that double date.


Title: Footsy Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles Author: exquisitliltart Word Count: Rating: NC-17 (later chapters)  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: I kissed a girl in response to a prompt from the porn battle, "A teasing game of footsy at dinner during their double date becomes something more" - got off track and didn't finish it until now- alternate ending to that Jorge/Brock double date. (I don't think I write Maura right, but who does? The show writers don't mind so neither do I, and this isn't a character study- it's smut :)) and with nearly naked Sasha Alexander visuals to stimulate the "mind":

Jane was doing her best to entertain her date, telling stories, smiling and nodding when appropriate. She tried to focus on Jorge, but occasionally her gaze shifted (disapprovingly) to the close physical proximity Maura shared with Brock. When Maura excused her and Jane to the restroom and suggested Jane take Jorge to bed, everything in Jane resisted the idea. In fact, when they went back to the table Jorge and Brock were paying the tab.

"Oh, no dessert?" Maura said an edge of disappointment in her voice.

"Actually, I have to get up really early to teach yoga," Brock said pulling a mock yawn.

"Okay, I can take you home since I drove us here," Maura grabbed her purse, but Brock waved his hands and shook his head to stop her. "Maura, it's okay, Jorge lives really close to me- he's going to give me a ride."

"But what about Jane, she rode here with Jorge?" Maura asked increasingly confused by the turn of events. "You wouldn't mind giving Jane a ride home, Maura?" Jorge asked apologetically, "geographically it does make more sense."

"I guess not," Maura slumped back into her chair and looked across the table at Jane.

"Thanks," Jane raised her eyebrows. She sat quietly while Maura asked the questions, Jane was just happy to be off the hook for the night, even though the way the tone of the evening had changed was quite abrupt. "Great! Well, it was lovely to meet you both officially and um...we'll have to do this again sometime," Jorge said as he smiled and left the table. Brock followed close behind him, "Good night, Ladies."

As soon as they were out of the bar, Maura moved closer to Jane, "What just happened there? Please tell me I was interpreting all the signals correctly?"  
"I'm not sure, but looks like I shaved my legs in a bar-restroom for nothing," Jane smiled at Maura as she tipped her beer. Secretly, the thought of Maura going home with Brock made her anxious, she didn't like him, and he was all wrong for Maura in Jane's opinion.

"Well, now what? I feel like getting drunk!" Maura waved at the bartender to bring her another glass of wine.

"Hey Driver, or... how about you not get shitfaced and strand me all the way out here on this side of town." Jane said sarcastically trying to brighten Maura's mood.

"We'll get a cab," Maura shrugged. "Nah, let's get out of here. I am dying to change out of this uncomfortable dress anyway, we can go to my place and lament." Jane got up from the table and grabbed her purse.

"Fine," Maura trailed dejectedly behind her to the bar exit, "It's just that.. I was really hoping to have sex tonight." Jane didn't have time to respond to that comment, because just as they reached the parking lot, Jorge and Brock were driving by and Brock had his arm around Jorge.

"Oh my God, did you see that?" Jane nudged Maura's rib as she was digging in her big purse looking for the car keys.

"What?" Maura asked looking up.

"I think I know why we got stood up- damn gaydar is so broken," Jane mumbled, slightly angry, yet slightly bemused. "Remember when I thought you kicked me under the table, but it was Brock?" Jane said.

"Yeah and then I thought Jorge was trying to play footsy with me," Maura said as the pieces started to fall together.

"Brock and Jorge!" Jane shouted, "Oh, man this is too good." Jane placed her hand on the small of Maura's back and directed her to her car.

"Brock and Jorge were playing footsy with each other! Now, I really want to get drunk," Maura pouted, as she climbed into her black Mercedes.

"What do they see in each other that they don't see in us?"

"Um... do you really want me to make a dick joke?" Jane giggled, as Maura started the engine.

-  
9pm Friday found Jane an Maura slumped on Jane's couch passing a bottle of wine and a bowl of popcorn back and forth while they vegged in front of the TV. Jo Friday camped out between them on the sofa trying to catch stray pieces of popcorn as they fell out of Jane's hand or mouth.

"I can't believe we had to wait until Friday to catch up on Trueblood" Jane scoffed as the episode ended.

"At least now we won't have to wait a whole week for the next one, Sunday is very close," Maura said trying to be the optimist, but clearly looking downtrodden.

"Don't be shy with the wine, you have nowhere to be, and I've got a whole rack full of the kind you really wanted to get drunk, so go for it," Jane said as she poured them each another glass.

"Oh, but I really should go home and spend some time with Bass- I think he gets lonely," Maura said, setting her glass down .

"Really? I mean does he curl up in your lap and let you pet him? That's what pets are supposed to is companionship and you can get that right here," Jane countered, patting the couch for emphasis, to convince Maura to stay.

"Yeah? You're going to curl up in my lap and let me pet you?" Maura teased.

"I could, but I meant Miss Jo Friday, and she gives kisses if you ask nicely. Don't you girl?" Jane stroked Jo who immediately perked up and started wagging her tail.

"You've come a long way extolling the benefits of dog ownership. As I recall, you didn't want her at first, and now you kiss each other- how sweet" Maura observed.

"Jo, don't listen to her, if there was ever any hesitation it was only because I have a slight allergy. But now I take a benadryl and we're good to go, right my little angel-blossom." Jane lifted Jo up under her front legs and made squishy faces at her as if she was a baby.

Maura laughed, "Okay I will stay, but only because I am being so highly entertained watching the same woman who screams in suspects' faces while grinding an elbow in their spine, cuddle her little precious pup."

Jane sighed, "I am multi-faceted. You might be shocked to hear this, but I for one, am glad that date ended when it did, because I had a long enough day- and I tried to break in new shoes, which is always a mistake at work, because I never know when I'm gonna have to outrun someone." Jane pulled her foot into her lap and tried to massage out the tension.

"The dates were _supposed_ to relieve our tension. How do you think I feel? While you were out running around, I was down in the morgue hunched over all those dead bodies, slaving away trying to find a cause of death for you, my neck and shoulders are quite sore as well," Maura cracked her neck and stretched her back.

"I'll make you a deal- you rub my feet, and I'll give you a back rub?" Jane offered. "But I want the real deal, with lotion and everything none of this half-assed shiatsu crap that Frost tries to pull."

"Fine as long as that applies to my back as well and if I rub your feet for a half hour then I'd expect the same amount of time spent on my back, or maybe longer because my back is a larger surface area than your feet," Maura said.

"I think that's pushing it, if you want equal surface area you can rub my calves too, and lucky for you because I just shaved," Jane said in her most self-satisfied tone, and got up to go find some lotion before Maura rescinded the deal.

For a woman as low maintenance as Jane considered herself to be, she did have quite the collection of fancy lotions and candles. Being the only woman in the homicide division around holidays, all the other guys ever gave her were candles and lotion. No tackle boxes, mag lites or "manly" things that the guys got. She shrugged, realizing it worked to her advantage this evening, she scooped up the basket and headed back out to the living room.

Maura had vacated her spot from the couch and was no where to be seen.

"Maura?" Jane called worried she had left unannounced.

"In here," Maura yelled back from Jane's bedroom.

_Guess we're taking it to the bedroom, that's much farther than I would have gotten with Jorge anyway_, Jane thought as she crossed the threshold, teetering slightly from the fog of alcohol that had settled into her head. Truthfully, if they had both been sober there was no way this "massage" date would have progressed as far as it had already. Jane was too self-conscious and stubborn normally to let anyone rub her, and she never really enjoyed giving back rubs. It just wasn't her thing, but for Maura exceptions were often made.

Then she just about dropped her basket of lotions as she was visually assaulted by Maura laying in just her teal lacy panties, face down, smack in the middle of Jane's bed. Jane's eyes raked over her and her breath caught when she noticed Maura's scrumptious looking side-boob peeking out. Maura raised up slightly to peer at Jane, but all Jane noticed was the tantalizing decompression of her boob, and the tanned muscles of her back, flaring out to the strong, toned butt and legs attached.

Maura noticed Jane's face. "Sorry, I didn't have any bottoms since I was in my dress, and I didn't want to rifle through your things," Maura said laying back down and wiggling her hips slightly to settle in.

"Uh...I found a bunch of lotions, what scent do you want," Jane stammered slightly trying to sound as casual as Maura did, like it was an every day occurrence to give naked massages in her bed.

"Something tropical" Came the muffled reply, Maura bunched up her hair and placed her hands all the way over her head. Jane had moved to the other side of the bed with the lotion labeled Hawaiian Rain, and was now admiring Maura's lace clad ass. The panties fit her perfectly, and they werent a thong, but did leave quite a bit of cheek uncovered. Jane tried to figure out the most appropriate way to get on the bed to reach Maura's back, and she particularly wanted to start with the perfect little dimples on either side of her low spine. Jane put her knee on the bed. _Why did she lay right in the middle?_ Jane wondered.

Maura was growing slightly anxious,and beginning to think it was too forward of her to strip down and lay out next-to-naked on Jane's bed, but she wanted to see how Jane reacted to her. She could feel Jane hesitating on the edge of the bed. _What was she waiting for? _Maura was splayed out like a Thanksgiving turkey and Jane was sure taking her time. Briefly she considered Jane might not want to give her a massage and was trying to find a way to tell her, but then she realized after more false starts that Jane couldn't get a good amount of leverage to reach her back from her position.

"Jane the most efficient position would be to straddle my hips, and take it from there." Maura offered helpfully.

"Sure, good idea, Maura."  
_This might be a really bad idea_, Jane's inner voice chimed in. Jane slowly settled herself onto Maura's ass, squeezed out some lotion and dove for the dimples.

Maura writhed a little when Jane straddled her. The feel of her weight on her butt was warm, comforting, intimate and erotic. When Jane attentively spread lotion all over her back, all doubt disappeared and Maura let herself relax fully into Jane's touch. Jane made broad sensuous strokes up and down, etching the knots out from the edges of Maura's shoulder blades and smoothing the tension off of her neck. The lotion was warm and smelled so enticing. Jane was transfixed on Maura's smooth expanse of skin, and her singular purpose was to give her pleasure.

Maura had almost drifted off to sleep, but Jane was busy tracing her own name in lotion on Maura's back. She had written it in all different sizes and ways, silently claiming her. Jane was e unaware, but she did this day to day in other ways that were more subtle by invading Maura's space or speaking up for her when Maura's meaning got lost in a tangle of scientific jargon.

Jane happened to glance at the clock and realized she had been rubbing Maura's back for the better part of an hour. "Maura? Are you awake? How do you feel?"

"Hmm...amazing," Maura whispered sleepily into the pillow, as she came around and realized if she didn't up the ante this night would end like most others- with sleep, and Maura didn't want sleep, she was certain she wanted Jane. Jane moved off of her, instantly missing the warm, intimate contact, and sat on the side of the bed looking away, "uh, let me find you a shirt and some shorts..."

Maura turned over onto her back, exposing her chest and stomach, showing no modesty. She was starting to wake up a bit, as she felt the absence of Jane's warmth and soothing touch as well. Jane looked back at Maura and couldn't help but stare at her perfect breasts and hard nipples.

"I don't want a shirt," Maura said, putting her hand out to stop Jane. "I owe you a foot rub."

"Maura, you're naked..." Jane said, stating the obvious.

"I know, and I know you like my breasts, Jane. I catch you looking down my shirt often enough," Maura smiled when Jane's eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks flushed red instantly.

"I like seeing you, flustered," Maura added and it came out just as seductively as she hoped it would.

"That's not really fair, considering you're the one who is always shoving those things in my face," Jane waved a circle in Maura's general direction.

"True..but only because I know you like them and I like attention from you," Maura answered as honestly as possible. "Jane? Please come here."

Maura moved onto her knees and patted her lap, but Jane didn't move from the side of the bed. Maura scooted closer, feeling hesitant, not sure what Jane was thinking, and beginning to second guess herself. She lifted Jane's hair off of her shoulder, and ran her hands down her back. "Let me rub your feet like I promised, I'll put on a shirt if it would make you more comfortable," Maura whispered sincerely into Jane's ear.

Jane still didn't move, and Maura sat back expectant and nervous as she let Jane regain some control. "I guess my question is- what are you doing Maura? Tonight, you were all about Brock and oh so disappointed that you didn't get to take him home and fuck his brains out, and now you're trying to seduce me? Am I like your second choice doll, cause you just need to get laid and don't care who does it?" Jane's words came out more venomous than she meant, but she was hurt and confused and still acutely aware of Maura's state of undress. "I..I mean are you trying to take advantage of a perceived attraction I have for you because that is just ...dirty- I mean we're best friends."

Maura was shocked by Jane's words. This was all wrong and definitely,not in the plan. Tears stung her eyes and Maura felt as though she couldn't even pull the emotions out of the swirl in her head to string them together and verbalize them. Jane was waiting for an answer. The bedroom was dark, and still. Maura could her her own heart beating and she was suddenly chilled and self-conscious of her nakedness. She wished she had on one of her perfect designer outfits, complete with stilettos and impeccable makeup to give her the much needed confidence to sort this mess out. She took a deep breath and started, "I have a confession, it was all a construct- I, me and myself only lied to you, Jane."

"What was a lie?" Jane asked tossing a glance over her shoulder, distrusting of Maura's words, although she had never known her to be anything but sweet and honest with her.

"This whole night- I..I knew Jorge and Brock were "together" and I got them to be our dates in order for things to play out like this. I didn't know how to ask you-how to "get" you any other way. I told Brock how I was feeling after he commented that mine and your auras meld together in yoga class, and he suggested I find a way to just physically meld with you. I felt like I had tried everything else to get your attention..er...romantically, and I was so desperate I just went along. I'm sorry, I never meant for you to feel secondary to anyone." Maura was blubbering and beginning to ramble.

Jane swallowed hard, hating to see Maura cry. Still flabbergasted by her confession. Her mind replayed he events of the evening, then scanned deeper back through events and interactions that had raised Jane's pulse: all the times Maura had found a way to put those boobs in her face, all the light touches on her arms, face, back, thighs, midnight phone calls just to "check in", flirting- oh God, lots and lots of good-natured, sing-songy flirting that put a bounce in Jane's step every time she left the morgue, and that was quite a feat. The countless invites to events and after work drinks and dinners. Jane never realized how obvious it had always been. Of course Maura was frustrated that Jane had never given her any more despite every indication on Jane's part of showing her she wanted it. The "it" being "more" out of their relationship, and the "more" being all of "Maura": (mind, body and spirit as Brock would say)- and how Jane did want her. Maura's chin was down, she had crawled half under the sheets and was covering her chest, looking impossibly sad.

"You're breaking my heart, right now," Jane said softly.

"Because I lied? I'm sorry I knew it was wrong...and I honestly didn't even think I could do it, but this was the first time I was able to do it naturally..." Maura slowly looked up.

"It's okay, come here. I must be frustrating the hell out of you," Jane said apologetically. Maura tilted her head, and Jane took the opportunity to show Maura how she felt with no mixed messages. She pressed her lips to Maura's before she could say another word.


End file.
